Countdown
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: It's New York City. New Years Eve. And Wes is finally dragging Blaine from their shared apartment whether he likes it or not. Klaine


"Blaaaaaine, c'mon get your butt out here," Wes complained from their shared apartment living room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Wes, I told you I'm not going out like this." Blaine sighed, emerging from his room, his hair a wild and ever untameable mess. "Why do we have to go outside anyway? It's cold and _snowing_ outside. Plus you can actually see the countdown on the TV inside, whereas outside, there's just people shouting."

"Oh quit whingeing and grab a coat already. Geez Blaine, it'd be more fun with your _brother _for god sakes." Wes complained. That struck a nerve.

Blaine glared at his friend but snatched up a winter jacket from a peg on the wall just inside the door, tugging it on.

"Fine. Go then," he said angrily. Way to start a new year with your best friend comparing you to your infamous brother.

"Okay, maybe that was a little too harsh of me. I am sorry Blaine. I just want you to get out of your damn room and socialize. You spend way too much time in there playing music."

"I'm majoring in music for god sake Wesley," Blaine argued as he followed Wes down the stairs from their apartment towards the ground floor.

"Yeah but you could do something other than play music everyone once in a while." Wes suggested. "You're never going to find a guy if you're in your room 24/7"

"Like you're the one to talk about relationships." Blaine scoffed as they reached the first floor. "How long have you been avoiding Annabelle?"

"Okay. Fine. I'll drop it okay? Just... lighten up every now and then Blaine. Please? I promise I'll stop avoiding Annabelle too if you promise to be more sociable."

"Are these your ideas for new years resolutions?" Blaine laughed as they pushed open the front doors of the apartment building.

"If you go along with it too, then yes." Wes sighed, running a hand over his face as the cold winter air hit them and stung at any exposed flesh.

"**Five minutes guys!**" called an excitable voice from the group of people waiting in the street. Their apartment building was just down the road from a small tasteful pub but on new years most people form the apartment buildings around flooded to it. Now as the countdown to new years approached quickly, most of their apartments inhabitants had taken to the street, playing music loudly and dancing amongst themselves. Blaine and Wes approached with mixed attitudes, partly amused at how drunk some of them seemed and partly still resigned from their conversation. Wes and Blaine were promptly separated in the growing crowd, leaving Blaine lost and awkward as he stood right in the middle, people laughing and talking and dancing around him.

"Hi!" piped a chirpy voice beside Blaine, causing him to jump and it's owner to laugh. He turned to see a fairly short brunette girl, around Blaine's own age in a pale cream trench coat, purple tights and cream high-heeled shoes.

"Hi," said Blaine awkwardly.

"I'm Rachel," the girl beamed, holding out her hand confidently.

"Blaine," he introduced in return, shaking her hand.

"Don't tell me you're out here alone?" Rachel asked as they let go of each other's hands.

"Well my friend is out here somewhere. We got separated," Blaine sighed, resigned that he wouldn't find Wes in the five minutes till new years.

"Well come join us!" Rachel beamed, grabbing Blaine's hand again and dragging him through the crowd. "Don't worry, we don't bite or anything. We're from the building just there," Rachel babbled, pointing to the one opposite Blaine's apartment building.

"Rach, you need to stop kidnapping people," laughed a tall guy with a thick build.

"I'm not kidnapping them Finn," Rachel laughed happily, probably too tipsy to care. "He looked lonely and you can't be lonely on new years. He lost his friend in the crowds,"

"Hi," Blaine said shyly.

"Well _hello_," said a dark haired tan girl in an outfit way too revealing for wearing in the snow.

"Um..." Blaine said, a little intimidated by her forwardness as she slid over to his side.

"Santana," Rachel whined. "Give him breathing space."

"What's your name?" Santana asked alluringly.

"Blaine," he stumbled out, very much intimidated now.

"Urgh. Where's Kurt! He said he'd be here for the countdown," Rachel whined.

"Here!" came a voice from behind Rachel as a pair of arms snuck around her shoulders to hug her from behind.

"Kurt!" Rachel beamed happily spinning in his grip to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi," he laughed as when she let him go, he moved on to hug Finn, then Santana, then another girl beside her. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off 'Kurt' the entire time; he was transfixed. Kurt greeted each of his friends with a laugh and a smile, his bright blue eyes lighting up and his eyes opening wider in shock when a girl named Mercedes lifted him off his feet mid-hug. Finally he was done hugging his friends and he noticed Blaine.

"You must be someone Rachel's kidnapped. Sorry about her," Kurt apologized, holding out an arm. "I'm Kurt," he introduced.

"Blaine," he blushed under Kurt's gaze, shaking Kurt's hand with his freezing fingers, feeling the warmth radiating from Kurt's gloved hands.

"Nice to meet you Blaine," Kurt beamed.

"**10! 9! 8!**" the countdown began and everyone joined in, yelling out.

"Watch this lot. They're mental," Kurt laughed to Blaine, standing beside him in their small circle as Rachel and Finn held hands, Mercedes clasped hands with a tall blonde boy beside her and Santana seemed to give up on Blaine and pulled a blonde girl close to her, wrapping her arms around the girls waist as she leaned back in her embrace happily.

"**5! 4!**"

Kurt watched his group of friends happily but Blaine was too busy gazing up at Kurt.

"**3! 2!**"

All of the couples in Kurt's group of friends leaned in, hugging each other tightly.

"**1! Happy New Year!**" chorused through the streets. Couples kissed all around Blaine and he gave in, grabbing Kurt's hand gently. Kurt turned, surprised and Blaine leaned up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt let out a small gasp in shock before sighing happily, responding to the kiss and leaning in, bending down so Blaine's feet were firmly on the floor again. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine's slid around Kurt's slim waist, revelling in every moment. He didn't care he hardly knew Kurt. He didn't care anymore that he looked a mess. Kurt was kissing him back, passionately. His fingers were sliding into Blaine's messy hair, carding through it and sighing happily as their bodies pressed closer together, arms tightening and lips pressing hungrily against each other. They finally pulled back, breathing erratic and hearts pounding. Blaine's cheeks weren't just red form the cold anymore.

"S-sorry," Blaine blushed. "I just... had to," he smiled lamely, knowing he sounded like an idiot.

"Don't be sorry," Kurt said breathlessly, a smile taking over his face.

"O-okay then," Blaine smiled, leaning in and kissing Kurt once more. Kurt laughed lightly before his lips became much busier, his tongue running lightly along Blaine's lower lip, asking for entrance. Blaine granted it happily, trying not to groan at the feeling as Kurt explored his mouth.

"Hey lover boys!" called the girl named Mercedes, trying not to laugh. Blaine and Kurt reluctantly slid apart, blushing and smiling giddily at each other.

"Happy new year," Kurt laughed.

"Happy new year," Blaine repeated.


End file.
